This invention relates generally to tools used for sewing, and more specifically to tools used in the sewing of tote bags and the like.
There is often a desire to include a square-bottom, also known as a box-bottom, in sewn items such as tote bags. Most commonly, to create such a box-bottom, two pieces of fabric have been sewn together, one on top of the other, and the backside of a corner marked using a ruler, and/or straight edge to draw or score lines to create a square-shaped area in the corners of the fabric. The two pieces of sewn fabric are pulled apart from one another to align the seams and the marks, on opposite sides of the seams, with the seam centrally located. One then sews along the line. The opposite corner is also created in this fashion and the sewn fabric is turned right-side out to create the box-bottom. Thus, each corner of the box-bottom takes significant time and work to accomplish.
To quicken the procedure and make it easier, one aspect of the present invention relates to a sewing aid or tool made of a semi-rigid material that can be used to easily mark fabric to create a box-bottom. This tool is preferably triangular in shape and includes multiple trapezoidal-shaped bores therein, which are each a different size. The tool also preferably includes a vertical line that is disposed in the center of the tool and is central to the multiple bores therein.
In use, two rectangular or square pieces of fabric are sewn together, one on top of the other on three sides, leaving one side open. The sewn piece is folded to generally create a triangle, aligning the seam of one side with another adjoining seam. A point of the fabric triangle is pulled through one of the bores in the sewing tool from the bottom until the edges of the fabric abut the lower corners of the trapezoidal bore through which the fabric is pulled. Using the bottom edge of the trapezoidal bore as a guide, a line is marked on the fabric, such as with a fabric pen, and the fabric is pulled away from the tool. A seam is then sewn on the line on the fabric. These steps are then repeated for the opposite corner of the fabric. The sewn fabric piece is then turned right side out and the bottom is complete.
Other advantages, objects and/or purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.